


Sun's Out, Cocks Out

by Spatzi_Schatz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Famous Keith (Voltron), Famous Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Deserves Nice Things, Sloppy Seconds, Sugar Daddy, Surfing, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Keith, come on now, sugar daddies really, switch!Shiro, switch!keith, they have a private Cali beach ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/pseuds/Spatzi_Schatz
Summary: Shiro didn't look a gift horse in the mouth when he found a pristine beach that was also always empty when he wanted to surf. He supposes it worked out in the end since now he has a hot stranger's cock in his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of my life... this is what this boils down to. I mostly blame my lovely VLD discord server, and a special "thanks" to Noble for being the worst enabler ever. Everything is usually probably his fault. <3 
> 
> No beta and no outline. I like to live on the edge.

If nothing else, the gentle feeling of swells under his board, the whistle of the sea breeze coming down off the cliffs, and the warmth of the rising sun on his shoulders are still all the same. Shiro swipes at his wet bangs, pushing the tuft of white out of his eyes and looking out at the ocean. The waves are starting to calm, and if he was going to make it to his 11 a.m. class on time _and_ eat, he should really head in. He rides a wave in to shore, hopping lightly off his board and catching it before the wave recedes back into the ocean. 

As he walks up the beach, he spots a Tiffany-blue blanket where he left his things. More shocking than the bright spot of color on the white sand beach is the man lounging on the blanket in  [ mute-gold round-framed sunglasses ](https://www.armani.com/gb/armanicom/giorgio-armani/catwalk-sunglasses-with-rounded-lenses_cod46574178bq.html?tp=16715&utm_campaign=affiliazione_us&utm_content=10&utm_medium=affiliazione&utm_source=linkshare_us&LSNSUBSITE=Omitted_TnL5HPStwNw) . In _only_ gold sunglasses. He’s also pretty sure the stranger is using his duffel bag as a pillow.

“You should take a picture,” the stranger says without moving. “It’ll last longer. And you could make a pretty penny off it.” 

“Uh..” It’s too early for this. Shiro hasn’t even had any coffee yet this morning. He glances up and down the beach, even though he knows its empty but for the two of them. “Should you really be doing this here?”  

This makes the man finally push up, lifting his sunglasses to perch on top of his chestnut hair. And oh damn, his eyes are a piercing dark blue that remind Shiro of lagoon waters. 

“Seeing as it’s _my_ beach, I don’t see why not.” 

“...Your beach?” Shiro squeaks. 

“ _Si,_ ” the stranger says and points up the cliff to where Shiro can barely make out a copse of trees that look vaguely more manicured than the rest and a little bit of a overhanging deck. Now that he looks, he can see a break in the cliffside that has steps carved into it. In retrospect, Shiro should have been a little more suspicious of such an empty stretch of beach, but when he had found it, he had been too elated by the prospect of finding a pristine secret beach  to look a gift horse in the mouth. It had been a bad couple of weeks before his miraculous find that turns out wasn’t so miraculous after all. 

“I wasn’t aware it was privately owned,” he says, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible,  his brain already skipping fifty steps ahead to how he’s going to break the news to his parents that they have to pay his bail and for his return home because he got caught of private property on accident. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve been trespassing for _months_ ,” the stranger says, flapping his hand dismissively. A grin starts to curl at the corner of his mouth. “If you’re feeling repentant though, you can make it up to me.” 

The stranger flaps his hand again vaguely down the length of his body. And now that Shiro’s attention has been explicitly drawn to it, to say the stranger is hot might be the understatement of the year. He’s hot and he knows it too, which makes him even more attractive. Confidence is sexy as hell. The stranger’s warm-toned skin looks flawless and practically gleams in the sun with oil, especially his long, smooth legs. A well-toned chest leads down a well-manicured happy trail to the cut vee of his hips and… his cock. The stranger is motioning to his crotch, insinuating that he wants Shiro to suck his dick in exchange for trespassing on his beach. 

Shiro only considers for half a second at most before he drops to his knees. Clearly the stranger takes great care of himself; Shiro assumes that also includes personal hygiene, so it’s not like blowing him will be a hardship. He shuffles closer on the blanket to settle in between the stranger’s knees, glancing up. The stranger, to his credit, only looks surprised for a moment before his grin is back in place. He lowers his sunglasses again and motions for Shiro to go ahead, leaning back on his elbows. 

Leaning in, Shiro noses into his the softer skin of his stomach and runs his tongue along the planes of his abs, following his treasure trail down to his navel and then into the neatly-trimmed patch of pubic hair. The stranger’s skin tastes like salt and coconut. He nibbles and leaves a light smattering of marks along his skin until he gets to the base of his cock. Above him, the stranger is muttering something he can’t hear. He’s pretty sure it’s also in Spanish, which Shiro doesn't speak, so he lets the murmuring wash over him. The stranger reaches down and pets his fingers through Shiro’s bangs. Shiro indulges in the feeling for a second before focusing on the task in front of him. 

The stranger’s dick is long and uncut, already stiffening in interest under his attentions. Shiro puffs against the sensitive skin just to see it twitch. He grins when he hears a quiet curse above him and runs his tongue along the stranger’s entire length, tip to base and back again before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking. 

He starts slow, alternating between sucking and sinking his head lower into the stranger’s lap, lowering himself on his arm until it’s folded under him. He’s nothing if not methodical. The stranger’s pubic hair tickles his nose and he pushes farther, takes him deeper and hums when it hits the back of his throat. He swallows, humming again when the stranger groans above him and tugs on his hair. 

Shiro glances up through his eyelashes, watching the stranger as he bobs along his length. He likes watching his partners come apart, likes watching all their masks fall away and getting a glimpse of what’s underneath. It’s akin to watching galaxies unfold. 

Now, he watches as the man above him, sunglasses askew and about to fall off, fists his fingers in Shiro’s bangs and lifts his head to look back down at Shiro. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he says, voice rough as if he’s the one that’s been deep-throating cock. “Look at you, Baby. You look so good like this. Fuck. You have such a beautiful mouth, it looks so good wrapped around my cock. Your mouth was made for cock sucking, heaven-sent, swear to God.” 

Shiro feels his neck warm, and not just from the sun beating down on him. Huh, praise kink.. who knew? He pushes himself up enough to hook his arm under the stranger’s knee and haul his hips up, swallowing him down again so that the stranger shouts, falling flat on his back, his free hand clutching at the blanket. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The stranger’s hips buck in the air. “I’m close. I’m gonna— Can I please?” 

Shiro hums his consent and sucks harder, pressing in as the stranger’s hips stutter and he comes down Shiro’s throat with another shout. He swallows what he can and spits the rest into the sand as he lowers the stranger back into his blanket. He wipes his mouth and grins a little down at the stranger, who looks a little shell-shocked. 

“That make good for trespassing?” He asks. His throat is pleasantly sore and scratchy. 

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely. Yep. Trespass anytime,” the stranger replies faintly, waving his hand again, this time less dismissive and more like he’d just had his soul sucked out through his dick. Shiro chuckles. 

“Good to know,” he says, pushing himself up. The stranger rolls his head to look up at Shiro. 

“You don’t want me to, ya know, return the favor?” 

Shiro looks down at him before glancing at the sun’s position. “I’m already gonna be late for class.” So much for breakfast. If he gets to keep his surfing spot, he’ll call it a win. 

“Your a student?” 

“Professor.” 

The stranger grins lazily. “Sexy.”  

Shiro snorts as he stands and twists so that his back lets out a satisfying series of pops. “Sure. Can I have my hostage bag back? I really do need to get to class.” 

“Sure thing, Teach,” the stranger says, sitting up and handing him the duffel-slash-impromptu-pillow-slash-hostage.

Shiro snorts again. “No. Just.. no. My name’s Shiro. Please tell me you don’t have a teacher kink.” 

The stranger winks. “I’m a quick study.” 

Shiro groans, and the stranger laughs. 

“Alright, I’m done. I promise.” He makes a little “x” over his heart. “Man, Keith’s gonna be so pissed. I got an A+ blowjob _and_ your name.” 

“Keith?” 

The stranger flaps his hand dismissively again toward the house. “Boyfriend,” he says simply. He leans up to place a chaste kiss on Shiro’s cheek. Internally, Shiro is screaming. “See you tomorrow, Shiro?” 

Shiro manages to nod and watches as the stranger bounds toward the stairs up to the house. It’s not until he’s well out of sight that he realizes that he didn’t get the stranger’s name in return. Just the angry boyfriend’s that probably going to murder him. He should probably text a picture of himself and the name to Matt so he knows what he was wearing and who to look for when he goes missing. 

“Fuck…” 

He’s going to be _hella_ late for class. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro panics a little, but then he handles it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where this AU was really born. Extra kudos to [Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter) and [GabyElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle) ([twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmGeibi%22)) for bringing this AU into the world with me and letting me use bits of their dialog.

Matt finds Shiro in the caf after their afternoon lectures, staring listlessly into his mac and cheese.

“So the rumors were true,” he says, flopping into the chair next to him. “I thought the stress was getting to the freshies when they insisted you’d worn _jeans_ to class. You are human after all.”

When that doesn’t get a reaction out of his usually very-professionally-dressed best friend and roommate, Matt pokes Shiro in the arm. “Hey, Big Guy. What’s up? You’re looking at that mac and cheese like it asked for your first born. Which, wouldn’t be out of the norm since caf mac and cheese tastes like an abomination, but I know you have the world’s largest blind spot for cheese noodles. It _could_ take your first born and you’d thank it.”

Shiro gives him a half-hearted eyeroll and pokes his noodles with the caf-provided spork. He hesitates, glancing around the nearby tables before returning his focus to Matt. “I think I fucked up,” he says, voice low to keep from being overheard. “You know that really nice beach I found a few months back..?”

By the time Shiro finishes with his story, Matt is red in the face to keep from laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Shiro grouses, stabbing the cold noodles in lieu of stabbing his friend.

“It’s a little funny,” Matt returns. “You got action this morning, and you’re moping about getting more action in the future..?”

Shiro’s eyebrows rise. “What about the ‘already has a boyfriend’ part?”

Matt shrugs. “Yeah, he probs should’ve been up-front about that bit. But, look at it this way, if he were really intent on cheating on his s.o. with you, he wouldn’t have mentioned the bf at all.”

“That’s… logical, I guess,” Shiro settles on.

Matt gives him a smug look anyway. “Soooo,” he drawls. “You going back again tomorrow?”

“I dunno. I have to think about it.”

 

In the end, curiosity gets the better of him. That and he _really does_ want to see the stranger again, and perhaps take him up on the whole reciprocity thing. He returns to the beach the next morning, catching a couple hours of swells before he sees someone watching him from the beach. They wave as he rides in. He’s more dressed today (disappointing) in stone-wash jeans and a tight t-shirt (not disappointing). He’s very obviously ogling Shiro’s chest as he approaches, but grins and meets his gaze, unabashed, when Shiro makes it within speaking distance.

“Hello again,” Shiro says.

“Hey yourself.”

“So, boyfriend is cool with you coming down to meet me?”

The stranger at least looks abashed then, rocking back on his heels a little. “Yeah. About that. I was told it was a faux pas to drop that bomb on you after, especially since you had to leave. Sorry. Are you still cool with all this?”

Shiro pauses to give it the consideration it deserves. “Did he know about it before you came down the other day?”

“Yeah, more or less,” the stranger says, flushing when Shiro raises his eyebrows at him. “I mean, we talked about it before. It’s actually kinda been an ongoing dare between us who would talk to you first? Which I won, by the way.”

“Obviously.”

The way the stranger blushes is ridiculously cute. He must have used all his suave the day before when asking Shiro to go down on him. Shiro likes this version of him too.

“It would’ve been nice to know up front about the boyfriend thing,” Shiro says. “But if he’s okay with it, I’m okay with it.”

The stranger beams. “He is totally cool with it. He was out by the pool when I came down. You want to come up and meet him?”

“Sure, lead the way,” Shiro says, smirking at the stranger’s eagerness.

Halfway up the stairs, he says, “So, I didn’t actually get your name last time. Just your boyfriend’s”

The stranger looks back at him oddly, eyebrows lifting into his bangs, but he laughs. “Lance,” he answers. “Name’s Lance.”

When they make it up to the house--and really, “house” doesn’t cut it. It looks like someone took a Spanish mission compound and dropped it on the coast--the scrub that hides the house from the beach gives way to a well-manicured lawn and beautiful plots of palms and flowers. They follow a path of stone pavers to a pool secluded by a wall of vegetation and shaded by the veranda from the house.

Lounging in the shade next to the pool is The Boyfriend. With feathery black hair and red mirrored aviators perched on his nose, he doesn’t look up from his tablet as they approach, stylus dangling from long fingers. Now that they’re closer, Shiro can see it says “I do all my own stunts” on his oversized black t-shirt, the collar cut wider and showing off his collarbones.

“Oh Keiiiith,” Lance sing-songs, depositing himself in the other man’s lap. Keith reacts only to move his tablet so he can still read. “Look who I foundddd. You will not _believe_ what Hot Surfer Dude can do with his tongue.”

Keith hums, making a mark with the stylus. “Which hot surfer guy?”

And, okay. Ouch. Shiro clears his throat a little. “Uh, hi..? Right here.”

“Uh-uh!” Lance does the flippant hand wave he does. “I’m seducing my boyfriend for you. Let me work my magic.”

“Your magic,” Keith says, word drenched in sarcasm, “didn’t work the first time.”

Shiro mentally shrugs and leans his board against an empty pool chair. It might be part of their personal new partner negotiations; Shiro doesn’t judge.

Lance’s eyebrows rise to match his partner’s. “And yet, here you are. _And_ I got _him_ , didn’t I?” He waves at Shiro, indicating his… everything.

Shiro’s lip twitches a bit. “You went ‘sunbathing’ to get me.”

Lance just preens at the words. “One of my better endeavors. Though, speaking of…” he trails off before poking Keith sharply in the shoulder. “Time to strip, Keithy-boy!”

Keith cocks an eyebrow, though he does set aside his tablet, Shiro notes. “If I’m being seduced, why am I getting naked?” he asks.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Lance announces grandly. “You’re going to seduce Shiro by showing him how great you look with my cock in your ass.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are definitely turning pink. “Since you asked so nicely.”

“Please strip so I can fuck you until you scream? Pretty please?” Lance bats his eye lashes at the other man. 

Keith’s flush gets darker. “Anything for you, I guess,” he mumbles, sitting up and shucking off his t-shirt.

Shiro’s a little surprised that worked. He glances to Lance. “You want me to just watch?” he asks.

“Until Keith makes me come,” he replies, winking. He gives an appreciative whistle as he looks back at Keith shimmying out of his joggers.

Shiro’s relieved to see Keith’s “I’m just tolerating this idiot” attitude melt away at the first kiss. He’s never seen porn where the foreplay was both enthusiastic and unhurried, but obviously just a prelude to fucking. That’s what this looks like, as Lance leans over Keith, caging him in with both hands on the lounge chair next to Keith’s head while Keith teases and tugs at Lance’s low-slung jeans. Lance pulls back to ditch his shirt before diving back in for another sloppy kiss.

Shiro can’t help jerking off a little to the show, peeling his wet suit off to just under his balls and settling himself on another chair facing the other two. Lance gets up to kick his jeans off all the way and lay the chair down completely as Keith rolls onto his hands and knees. Lance pulls him to the edge of the chair by the hips before turning to move toward the covered porch, but Keith honest-to-God _whines_ before he can make it too far. Lance returns and places a kiss on the back of his neck.

“I’ll be right back, Baby,” he says into Keith’s shoulder. “Be good.”

Keith grumbles a little, but nods. He looks up at Shiro then, eyes half-lidded, and grins. He sinks forward onto his arms, eyes on Shiro’s dick in his hand. “Go on, keep going.”

Shiro flushes, but goes back to stroking himself, very aware of Keith’s eyes on him. Lance returns, bottle of lube in hand, and reclaims his place behind Keith. He coats his fingers and puts a generous amount directly on Keith’s ass, rubbing it down through the cleft and against his hole. He circles his finger a few times before sinking it in smoothly all the way to the second knuckle. Keith hisses, but lifts his hips and pushes back into the intrusion. The prep is quick, but little noises of pleasure are falling from Keith’s mouth and he’s clearly losing patience as he lifts up and fucks himself back on Lance’s fingers.

“Okay, okay, needy,” Lance snickers, as he adds lube to his cock.

Keith growls before Lance lines himself up and sinks in with one thrust. Shiro has to stop touching himself as Lance fucks Keith while Keith is looking at him, blissed out look on his face    

“Did you let him fuck you yesterday?” Keith asks. His head drops down as he moans.  “Fuck, his cock is so good. He can make me come without touching myself. I you’d come untouched too while filled up with his cock. You’d look so good taking it. You could come on my face without either of us laying a finger on you.”

“Keith! I’m trying to give him a fucking show,” Lance says. “But I’m not going to last if you keep talking.”

“Do it, Lance,” Keith pants. “I love the way you feel when come in me. I want to be dripping when Shiro fucks me. You want to see that? Your come dripping out of my hole while Shiro fucks me? Fuck. Yeah. Keep going. Gotta mark your territory before you give me to Shiro.”

Keith drops his head into his arms as Lance loses any sense of pacing or control. He looks seconds away from collapsing from the onslaught. Lance comes with an explosion of cursing. His driving thrusts slam to a halt and he weakly twitches his hips against Keith. He half collapses over Keith and puts a hand out to hold himself up.

“Shiro,” Keith said, his voice plaintive as he looks up, pupils blown wide. “I’m so close. Please. Take me. I can handle it.”

Shiro almost trips the rest of the way out of his wet suit as he scrambles toward them. Lance rolls off Keith and onto another lounge chair, sprawling over it, limbs hanging off the edges. He’s flushed from ribs to collar bones and his cock matches, lolling into the crease of his thigh, not hard but not going down either.

Shiro stands over Keith, pausing for a moment before another whining “please” drops from Keith’s mouth. He nudges the other man onto his back and farther back onto the chair. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist immediately. Shiro knows he should go slowly. He thinks he’s a bit bigger than Lance and he doesn’t want to hurt Keith, but Keith is wet and warm and he can’t resist going all the way on the first thrust.

Keith moans and arches up into it, tightening his thighs around Shiro. “Fuck, yes,” he hisses, eyes closing as his head falls back.

Shiro can’t help but grin, secretly pleased. “Do all your own stunts, huh? That must mean you’re pretty flexible.”

“-uh?” Keith replies unintelligibly and yelps when Shiro hooks his one arm under Keith’s knee and practically bends him in half, balancing Keith’s legs on his shoulders before he starts pounding into him.

Keith’s heels press into the back of Shiro’s shoulders as Shiro fucks him, using his forearm to keep Keith pinned to the chair. A litany of curses, moans, and garbled filth falls from Keith’s mouth as Shiro pounds into him hard enough that Keith’s dick is bouncing against his stomach, precome smeared on his abs.    

“Shiro, fuck! Yes, yes, there!” Keith screams as Shiro hits his prostate and then aims mercilessly for the bundle of nerves on his next thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Shiro!” he cries out again as all his muscles tense just before he topples over the edge, coming in messy strands against his chest. Shiro moves his hand to grip at Keith’s ankle as he pulls out. All it takes is one stroke before he’s coming hot all over Keith’s chest, adding to the mess. Keith pants below him, eyes still glassy, hair a disheveled mess, the picture of debauchery. Shiro has never seen anything hotter in his life.

Keith hums and wiggles, looking like a pleased cat. He looks up at Shiro through his bangs. “I never did get to see how good you are with your tongue.”

Shiro chuckles and leans down to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Keith’s mouth when he parts his lips for it. Keith makes another pleased humming noise, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, tightening them when Shiro tries to sit up again. From the side, he hears Lance snicker.

“You’re stuck with him for now. He’s clingy as a kola after sex.” he says. “There’s a chaise lounge on the porch. Can you lift him, you think? He’s heavier than he looks.”

Shiro snorts when Keith flips Lance off with absolutely no heat. Shifting to get his feet under him, Shiro wraps his arm under Keith’s ass and easily stands up with him.

“Okay, that’s hot as fuck,” Lance says, and leads him onto the porch where there’s cushioned chaises and armchairs surrounding a glass fire pit.

Shiro stretches out with Keith in his lap, nuzzled into his collar. Lance grins at them and drops a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. After a moment, he drops a kiss on Shiro’s head too.

“You good to stay this time?” Lance asks.

Shiro grins. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Cool, this calls for drinks.” Lance shoots him double finger-guns and sashays inside, whistling.

Shiro laughs quietly and leans back, settling in to be aggressively cuddled by the man in his lap. Somehow, he can’t find it in himself to mind very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books%22). It's mostly pics of dogs, fair warning.


End file.
